Simbiosis Komensalisme
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Kenyataan berbeda dengan skenario, jadi jangan macam-macam. / Kelak tak butuh skenario untuk menjadi kenyataan.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Crime, Suspense, Mystery.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Chazz Princeton x Jaden Yuuki.**

 _ **Warning: AU, typo, criminal,**_ **mengandung kalimat tak senonoh** _ **, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Kutipan dari fic yang tidak lagi diminati untuk dilanjut.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Simbiosis Komensalisme**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

BRAK!

Pintu tak bersalah didobrak. Engsel nyaris copot. Dua buah tangan menutup telinga, tak suka mendengar suara gebrakan tak manusiawi. Rasanya baru kemarin tukang mengganti pintu menjadi pintu besi, masa iya sudah rusak lagi? Ck, tabungan untuk lembaran kertas harus beralih ke lempengan baja kali ini.

"ANAK AYAM!"

"Eh, sembarangan. Aku bukan _piyo-piyo_ , matamu rusak, ya?"

Kursi ditendang sebagai jawaban.

Jaden mengangkat sebelah alis, tak mengerti. "Kenapa marah-marah? Jangan menendang kursi, itu bukan tindakan yang baik. Kamu tentu tahu tabunganku tak akan cukup untuk memperbaiki kursi dan pintu sekaligus," gerutuan dilontarkan, tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Dengusan kasar Chazz menyahuti, pemuda itu duduk di lantai keramik berwarna putih. Tak acuh pada dinginnya lempengan keramik yang melapisi semen di bawahnya. Siulan kagum terdengar, kagum karena harga dirinya tercoreng. Siapa, ya, yang bulan lalu mengomel tak sudi duduk di lantai kamarnya yang penuh sampah?

"Setahuku aku belum beres-beres kamar. Sampah bekas cola dan mie instan masih tergeletak di lantai, belum dibuang ke tempat sampah." Jaden mengobservasi kamar apartemennya sendiri.

Chazz melotot pada Jaden, mendelik penuh dendam. Dibalas dengan tatapan kalem, tak gentar sedikitpun. Haruskah ia takut? Dipelototi hantu baru iya, tapi Chazz? Jaden yakin dia bukan alien atau makhluk jejadian macam kelelawar berwujud manusia penghisap darah.

"Dasar jorok."

"Memang. Aku tak ingat pernah mengaku bahwa kamarku ini bersih."

Santai sekali menjawabnya, disetujui pula. Maunya apa?

Chazz mendecak kesal, lalu menopang dagu dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Kenapa meninggalkanku?" tanyanya, langsung ke inti. Untuk apa basa-basi? Yang ada justru menambah sakit kepala, apalagi jika Jaden lawan bicaranya.

"Kamu tak mati juga. Berarti tak masalah kutinggalkan."

Nah, 'kan? Chazz benar-benar yakin ia patut diberi medali piala oscar karena mampu bertahan menjalankan tugas yang diberikan padanya. Di mana para seniornya saja angkat tangan begitu memasuki minggu pertama.

Jaden menggeleng, tangannya menunjuk ke arah papan tulis yang menempel di dinding. Papan tulis berukuran mini berwarna putih, sengaja dipasang untuk menjadi catatan darurat—tadinya. Sekarang, papan itu berubah fungsi menjadi buku harian dan coretan penuh curahan hati akan betapa banyaknya tugas dan rencana akan makan apa hari esok.

Di bagian bawah, tertulis sebuah kalimat dengan tinta hitam spidol. Kalimat yang membuat Chazz meragukan apa dia sedang menjaga pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa, atau memang seseorang yang berpengaruh pada dua organisasi sekaligus?

 **Beli roti telur emas untuk makan malam.**

Normal? Sudah pasti. Dibaca berapa kalipun tetap saja tak ada bagian yang terlihat aneh, 'kan? Nah, pertanyaannya, apa iya itu suatu hal yang 'normal' bagi seorang Jaden? Chazz akan menjadi orang pertama yang menolak terang-terangan bahwa itu 'normal'.

Chazz menghela napas sangat panjang, berusaha membuang kekesalan yang menumpuk. Meski ia ragu, hal itu mana mungkin berhasil hanya dengan membuang napas belaka. Heh, bergaul dengan Jaden rupanya membuatnya tertular virus sinting.

"Jaden Yuuki. Jawab pertanyaanku, semuanya. Di mana dijualnya roti yang dimaksud?"

Jaden menelengkan kepalanya, "Di supermarket _Obe-mart_."

"Lebih lengkap."

"Pusat Domino City."

"Tempat kita berpijak?"

"Daerah pinggiran—beda pulau malah—Domino City."

"Berapa jarak dari sini ke pusat Domino City?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti memakan waktu tiga jam."

"Berapa orang yang mengincarmu?"

"Tidak tahu pasti. Yang kutahu lebih dari jumlah jari tangan dan kakiku ditambah jumlah jarimu."

"IDIOT! DAN KAU MASIH NEKAT! SEBERAPA KURANG WARASNYA KAU INI?!"

"Jika aku tak waras, mana mungkin aku paham yang kamu bicarakan."

Mana lempengan besi bekas pintu tadi? Bisa digunakan sebagai alat jitak khusus Jaden.

Chazz memijat keningnya, pening menerjangnya lagi. Jaden masih setia duduk di atas kasur, memainkan game di laptop. Kedua mata dwiwarna yang dimilikinya menyorot tajam, memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan musuh. Iya, musuh. Berupa computer player di dalam game.

"Menurutku kamu sinting," komentar diucapkan, "menganggapku sangat nekat secara sepihak." Jaden melirik ke arah _bodyguard_ -nya. "Aku bukan wanita yang suka memakai gaun panjang yang menjulang sampai mata kaki, terseret-seret minta diinjak hingga robek. Aku mahasiswa jurusan sastra berumur sembilan belas tahun."

—Dan pembuat onar nomor satu dalam kehidupan Chazz.

Chazz menggaruk kepalanya, "Ck, jika tak ada ancaman maut dari kedua kakakku, aku tak akan menunaikan tugas ini lebih lama lagi."

"Intinya sama, 'kan? Kamu dan aku berada dalam posisi di mana sama-sama tidak memilih pilihan ini," cetus Jaden.

Seringaian tercipta. Chazz berdiri tuk berpindah tempat. Jaden menyadarinya, lalu beringsut minggir. Memberikan tempat pada kasur busa di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, Pujangga Ulung. Sekarang aku tanya, apakah kalimatmu itu memiliki arti yang lebih dari satu?"

Pinggang didekap. Tubuh yang lebih mungil beringsut tak nyaman. Ingin berontak, tapi malas jika harus menyingkirkan laptop terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak bisa menyebutnya secara pasti. Bisa dibilang, masalah klasik. Ibarat terjebak dalam lift yang sama, mendadak dan tak terduga. Mau protes, tetapi tak bisa. Ingin diam saja, khawatir jika terlalu lama."

"Benar-benar selalu punya alasan."

Jaden menelengkan kepalanya lugu, "Itu pasti, 'kan? Aku boleh kamu bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa jika tak bisa memiliki alasan untuk berkelak."

Tak ada sahutan.

Jaden mengerang. Nyamuk nakal menggigit lehernya, minta ditendang jika berani menghisap darahnya. Untung saja bekasnya tidak membuat gatal, tetapi merahnya terlalu pekat. Dekapan di pinggang makin erat, salah satu tangan menyusuri tangan kanan Jaden yang berada di atas keyboard.

Chazz mengendus, menghirup aroma coklat karamel yang khas. Tidak bisa jadi. Ini pelanggaran, haram hukumnya untuk diperbuat. Hubungan mereka secara resmi tak lebih dari Tuan Muda dan Bodyguard belaka. Secara tak resmi? Simbiosis mutualisme, eh, mungkin?

Yang pasti ini benar-benar sal—Tunggu, dapatkah disebut kesalahan? Dari sudut mana kesalahannya? Haruskah disebut suatu kesalahan? Seberapa haramnya dilarang menjadi suatu kebenaran?

"Nyamuk nakal! Jangan dihisap lagi! Bekasnya tak mau hilang nanti!" Jaden memberontak, meski tahu tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan Chazz.

"Biarkan saja, agar menjadi permanent."

Persetan dengan norma-norma. Kecupan bernuansa basah telah dilakukan tanpa penolakan. Suhu kamar tak lagi rendah, dua tubuh yang masih terbalut kain lengkap memancarkan hawa panas.

Kening saling bertemu. Kedua pupil dwiwarna bertemu hitam onyx. Yang satu redup, yang satu memancar sorot tajam.

"Chazz ..." Nama pengawalnya akhirnya terucap, di sela-sela napas yang masih terengah-engah.

Sang Bodyguard tersenyum.

"Kau memang majikanku."

Revolver dikeluarkan dari balik mantel hitam, langsung mengenai sisi kanan tubuh mungil di pangkuannya. Dwiwarna sempat terbelalak sebelum cipratan cairan merah kental muncrat, mengotori sekitar mereka.

Kedua lengan kekar yang sedari tadi menyangga tubuhnya dilepas, membiarkan tubuh mungil tersebut tersungkur di lantai. Suara napas yang tadi terengah-engah, kini berubah menjadi napas memburu diikuti rintihan menahan sakit. Tangannya ikut ternodai darah.

Air muka Chazz begitu datar, tangannya memakaikan handsfree di telinga.

\Bagaimana? Sudah dilenyapkan?\ Suara yang terdengar berat mengisi alat berukuran kecil tersebut. Chazz memejamkan matanya, membiarkan rintihan lirih Jaden yang pasti akan terdengar samar-samar sebagai jawabannya.

\Bagus. Tugasmu selesai, Princeton.\

Derap langkah dari kejauhan mulai terdengar, lama kelamaan semakin jelas. Langkahnya menuju kemari. Menuju apartemen tersebut.

Brak!

Ah, pintu besinya benar-benar rusak. Semoga saja perabotan lain tak ada yang ikut-ikutan dirusak. Bisa berabe jika hancur lebur, hilang uang jatah makan nantinya.

Tiga orang agen memasuki kamar. Chazz mengenal ketiganya. Mereka rekan satu tim Chazz, eh, bisakah disebut demikian?

"Apa ini? Kenapa tidak tembak jantungnya saja?"

Chazz mengangkat bahunya mendengar suara protes wanita dewasa, rekan tim. Sebut saja Alex, Alexis jika ingin lebih lengkap. Rambut pirang panjang tergerai indah, sama sekali tak mengganggu pergerakannya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu baper nantinya jika menembaknya di sana. Lagipula seharusnya cepat atau lambat dia akan segera mati," cetus Chazz, melangkahi Jaden yang masih tersungkur.

Melirik sedikit ke arah kanan, di mana rekannya yang lain berjongkok di depan Jaden. Wajah bocah coklat karamel itu terlihat pucat sekali.

"Wah, tak disangka seorang Princeton benar-benar terpikat pada pesona Jaden Yuuki. Kulihat kalian bercumbu mesra. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja perkosa dia?" Helaian rambut karamel Jaden dijambak, diiringi erangan dari empunya.

"Meski laki-laki, dia manis juga."

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Jesse. Bahaya jika berdekatan dengannya," cegah Chazz.

"Kenapa? Tak ingin bekasmu dicicipi Jesse, eh, Princeton?"

Satu mulut kurang ajar di sini. Ingin rasanya Chazz hantam kepala rekannya yang terakhir dengan sepatu bau dari keranjang sampah, berikut kaos kaki jika ada. Apalagi mulut Aster bukan tipe anak alim.

"Hentikan. Kita kemari bukan untuk main-main," peringat Alexis. Andai tak ingat untuk jaga image, pasti Chazz sudah bersorak menyahuti.

Jesse terkekeh licik, "Ah~ Alex tak asyik. Sebelum menghilangkan bukti-bukti, tak apa, 'kan, jika bermain sebentar saja? Aster juga, pasti horn—"

Darah terciprat—lagi.

Kedua mata Alexis terbelalak. Chazz bersiul, meski sempat jengah karena darah Jesse mengotori rambut Jaden.

"Jangan menyebut nama kecilku dengan mulut kotor, Jesse. Hanya satu orang yang boleh, sisanya, enyahlah ke alam baka." Aster menyimpan kembali senjatanya ke dalam blazer.

"Ukh ...! Bukan berarti harus menembak bahuku, 'kan! Sakit tahu!" Jesse menurunkan Jaden ke lantai.

Alexis menepuk dahinya, merasa pening menerjang. Tidak bisakah rekan-rekannya ini bersikap normal? Kenapa orang-orang yang memiliki bakat itu selalu sinting atau bahasa kasarnya, tak waras, ya?

Aster menghela napas, tak mengacuhkan Jesse yang terus-menerus protes padanya. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu menoleh ke arah Chazz, "Princeton, peranmu cukup sampai di sini. Tak usah berpura-pura lagi."

Chazz menyeringai, "Kenapa? Takut aku yang terus-menerus mendapat penghargaan piala oscar daripada mantan seniorku yang kini beralih menjadi manajer rekan mainku sendiri?" tantang Chazz.

Aster mendelik. Chazz balas melotot.

Oh, tidak. Jangan mulai lagi. Jesse dan Alexis saling berpandangan.

"Kalian berdua. Hentikan."

Sebuah suara menengahi. Keempat orang itu menengok bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Tepatnya, pada Jaden yang bangkit dari lantai. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang kotor.

"Wah, kenapa sudah bangun, Sayang?" Chazz berjongkok di sampingnya. Jaden meliriknya tajam, kemudian mengerling ke arah kamera.

"Sutradara Lyman. Kamera sudah dihentikan sejak aku dijatuhkan, bukan? Kenapa tidak diberi aba-aba?"

Sang sutradara menyunggingkan cengiran ala kucing, "Habisnya aku suka melihat aksi Phoenix dan Princeton bertengkar, Nyaa~ terlihat natural sekali. Oke, CUT!"

Jaden segera berlalu. Risih terlalu lama berlumuran darah palsu. Rasanya lengket, kau tahu? Sama sekali tidak enak. Siapa, sih, yang membuat? Ingin Jaden tonjok rasanya.

Rangkulan di pinggangnya menjadi pengalih perhatian. Jaden melirik ke bahu kanannya, di mana Chazz tengah menaruh dagunya di situ. Ah, nyamuk nakal. Masih belum jera juga.

"Mau kumandikan? Hitung-hitung melanjutkan syuting tadi," tawar Chazz.

"Dalam mimpimu. Menjauhlah atau kucincang lidahmu," ancam Jaden sambil menepis tangan Chazz dari pinggang rampingnya.

"Kasar sekali," komentar Chazz.

Jaden mengerling ke arahnya, "Adegan panas selain bercumbu tak ada dalam skenario, jadi jangan macam-macam."

Chazz nyengir.

"Akan kuyakinkan kelak tak perlu skenario ..."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
